candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake Bomb
Cake Bomb is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga first seen in level 366. This blocker is very unusual in many different ways. It is the first and only blocker to take up 4 squares, or a 2x2 area. The blocker is a round pink cake with a star in the middle. This blocker is also potentially the blocker that takes the most hits. It can take anywhere between four and eight hits to destroy an exploding cake. By simply breaking candies adjascent to the cake, it will break one segment off. The segment broken will be in the quadrant closest to the candies that were broken. Each quadrant contains two slices of cake. If a special candy hits the cake it will take up to four slices off the cake, therefore reducing their efficiency greatly. When all eight slices of cake have been removed, a pink party popper appears on the bottom right hand side of the screen after all cascades have been completed in the move that the cake was destroyed, and sends a ripple of explosion through the entire board, blowing all candies and blockers away, or if it's a blocker with several layers, takes a layer off. The blocker disappears. The disadvantage is that any special candies on the screen are also blown away, rather than setting them off. If you explode the cake bomb on the last move it will not result in a party popper and will not result in all of the candies being removed from the board. Trivia *Clearing the blocker is more effective than the Colour bomb + Colour bomb combo as the combo doesn't touch most blockers. This destroys blockers. *This blocker can take anywhere between two and eight hits to destroy. It can therefore take more hits than a five-layer meringue. *This is the only blocker to take up four squares. *The only thing the explosion doesn't destroy is other cake bombs. *Special candies can only ever take up to four slices off the cake. Even a Striped + Wrapped combo only takes two off. *The cakes sit in a sachet similar to the meringue sachets. The sachets have hearts inscribed in them, one on each quadrant. *Jellies can hide behind the cake bomb. *Jellies behind cake bombs aren't destroyed by the explosion. *Jellies that don't have a candy on them are not destroyed by the explosion. *In the entire game, there are 68 cakes total so far. (32 cakes in Pudding Pagoda, 6 cakes in Liquorice Tower, 4 cakes in Polkapalooza, 6 cakes in Soda Swamp, 7 cakes in Rainbow Runway, 4 cakes in Butterscotch Boulders, 2 cakes in Sugary Shire, 3 cakes in Cherry Chateau and 4 cakes in Meringue Moor). *If 2 cakes are destroyed at the same time, it will act as if only 1 was destroyed, though you still get points from destroying the two cakes. *This blocker is usually helpful as it cleans the entire board, but it can also make a level much harder. For example, 421 and 437 are hard because of the cakes. Notable levels *'Level 375' - 10th level *'Level 403' - 20th level *'Level 478' - 30th level Gallery Screenshot_2014-04-10-13-59-54.png|The Cake Bomb on Android and iOS. Category:Elements Category:Blockers